Forever Yours
by Alaizabel Marks
Summary: This is a Sweeney Todd love story. I do not own any of the characters or songs mentioned in this story. Thank you!
1. Moving In

I had been walking for hours, searching for a job. Just as I was about to give up I passed a window with a help wanted posted. I examined the exterior, and decided it was worth a shot.

The moment I walked into the shoppe I noticed it was dirty, and very empty.

I heard a gasp, and turned toward a woman with bright red hair.

"Wait! Where's your rush? Where's your hurry? You gave me such a fright, I thought you was a ghost. Have a minute, can't you sit! Sit you down, sit! All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer in weeks-" The woman was cut off.

"Mrs. Lovett, shut the bloody 'ell up. I'm sure this girl doesn't want to hear you rant, and neither do I as a matter of fact." A man with dark brown, almost black eyes, and ebony hair with a white streak said.

Mrs. Lovett huffed, "Fine. 'Ello dearie. Would you care for a meat pie? They're fresh."

I shook my head, not wanting to let on that I thought the meat pies smelled disgusting.

She gave me a smile, "Then what can I help you, love?"

I returned her smile, "I noticed that you were looking for some help around the shoppe, and I was wondering if I could possibly be that help?"

She took a deep breath, and sighed, "Let me talk it over with Mr. T, then I'll give you an interview."

She and the strange man went into the living area for privacy. After a few moments of murmuring, they came into the dining room.

Mrs. Lovett smiled at me again, "Alrighty then, love, let's get this interview out of the way." She sat down at the table, "What's your name?"

"Alaizabel Marks," I replied.

"Now, 'ow old are you?"

"I turn twenty-two in five days' time."

She nodded, "What kind of skills do you have?"

"I cook, clean, sew, paint, sing, and I speak fluently in Spanish, English, German, and French."

Mrs. Lovett continued on, "Last question. Do you have any living arrangements?"

I fell silent, and looked to the floor.

Mrs. Lovett tisked, "That's okay, love. Considering you have multiple skills we could use, I will hire you… rather Mr. Todd will hire you. Now just follow me and I'll show you to your room."

I followed her up a small flight of stairs, and turned to the right. I opened the door to find a spacious bedroom, completed with a dresser, mirror, vanity, and bed.

Mrs. Lovett smiled at me again, " Welcome home, Alaizabel."


	2. The Dream

After unpacking my few possessions I went downstairs to join Mrs. Lovett in her sitting room.

Just as I sat down Mrs. Lovett stopped me, "Mr. T wants you to go up to 'is shoppe so 'e can brief you on your duties."

I nodded, and headed up the stairs that led to my room, but instead turned left.

I knocked on the mahogany door, and waited for a reply.

"Come in," Mr. Todd's deep voice sounded muffled through the thick door.

I walked into the room, and took a look around. It was dark, dreary, and rather messy.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked

He cleared his throat, "Yes, your job is to keep my shoppe clean, and to redecorate it. Do not disturb me while I work. If you don't do your job, or if you disturb me, you will be severely punished.

I nodded my head and got to work. I began by tearing down the faded, peeling, ivory wallpaper.

After cleaning the walls, sweeping the floor, mopping, and polishing the floor I began removing things from the room.

Finally, I stumbled upon a covered, old, dusty crib. I lifted the cover and found an old doll.

I could tell that the doll had once been beautiful. I could see that her dirty hair had once been a golden yellow, and her scratched out eyes were a sky blue. She had rosy cheeks and pale pink lips with the paint chipping off. Her dress was a light pink velvet with white lace trim. Part of the trim was coming off of the hem. There was a tear in the right shoulder, and holes where moths have eaten through.

"Mr. Todd," I called.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"What would you like me to do with this crib and doll?"

He glanced over to me, frowned, and turned away, "Throw it away. What do I need it for?" He said thickly.

I moved the crib to a corner in the bake house. I made sure I couldn't see the crib, then before I left I grabbed the doll, and brought it upstairs with me.

That night just I laid down to go to bed I put the doll, which was lying on my dresser, into the trunk I brought with me, Then I got changed, and climber into bed. The moment my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

_The first thing I noticed was that smoke filled my nostrils. Then I noticed the intense heat on my back. I spun around only to find that my beautiful, spacious home was on fire. For a moment I watched the orange and yellow flames lick the sides of my wonderful home. Then I heard a scream._

_ I ran into the house, only to have heat blast in my face. I ran upstairs to find my five month-old son, Aden, passed out. I checked his pulse, and found that it was shallow. I then picked him up , and went to find my husband Philip._

_ I went inside what was once our bedroom, and found my husband with his skin blackened from burns, almost completely unrecognizable._

_ A sob escaped form the back of my throat. I ran downstairs, and out the door before the same could be said for Aden and I._

_ The moment I got outside, and away from the house I checked Aden's pulse. His heart had stopped._

"Smoke inhalation,"_ I thought. Then I realized that I was completely, and utterly alone in the world. With that thought in my mind I began to scream._


	3. The Contest

I awoke in a cold sweat, and all of my covers were on the floor. I sat up in bed and sobbed my heart out. It had been six months since that fateful night, and I was still having night terrors. Part of me thought they would never stop.

Finally, after my crying calmed down, I went downstairs and found a book to read.

Just as I was finishing the first act of "Hamlet" when I heard some one shuffling around behind me.

"Miss Marks, what are you doing up at this ghastly hour?" Mr. Todd asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Touché."

He sat down on the couch next to me, "So, why were you crying a little while ago?"

I knit my eyebrows, "Who said I was crying?"

Todd sighed, "Your eyes are all red and puffy. Either you've been smoking hemp, or you were crying. Which is it?"

I crossed my arms, "Neither, thank you, I have allergies. It is perfectly normal to have red and puffy eyes with allergies."

"No need to get that tone with me little lady. I will remind you that I will not hesitate to punish you."

I nodded, and stopped talking altogether.

"If you must know why I'm up at this hour, it's because I'm an insomniac. I've found it hard to sleep for quite sometime now," Mr. Todd explained.

After a few moments of silence I spoke, "Try decaffeinated tea about half an hour before bed."

He turned his head in confusion, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Try tea. It helps relax and calm the mind and body."

"Oh... uh... thank you."

"Your welcome."

We sat there for a couple of more hours, with him sharpening his razors, and me reading.

At six-thirty Mrs. Lovett woke up.

"Oh good, everybody's up. 'ow are you this mornin'?"

Mr. Todd and I grumbled our responses, and went back to our business.

A few moments later Mrs. Lovett bustled back in, with her apron on and a rolling pin in hand, "Now, what would everyone like for breakfast?"

After breakfast we all got ready to go to the city square.

After getting Mr. Todd shaving cream, bay rum, and a smoothing strip we stopped at a dress shoppe for Mrs. Lovett and I to get fitted for new dresses.

Around lunch time we stopped in front of a stage. Next thing I know, there's this twelve year-old boy, with a god awful blonde wig, singing about some miracle hair elixir. He then passed a small bottle of the elixir around so everyone could sample some.

When the yellow, cloudy liquid came around to Mr. Todd, he gagged.

"What is this?" Todd asked.

"What is this?" Mrs. Lovett repeated.

"Smells like piss," Todd stated.

I didn't believe him, "Smells like- EW!" I turned to the man next to me, "I wouldn't touch this if I were you dear."

Todd nodded, and recapped the crystal bottle, "This is piss, piss with ink." He turned to the man to his right,"Keep it off your boot, sir, eats right through."

The boy sang even louder, "Yes, get it at Pirelli's, use a bottle of it, the ladies will love it-"

I glared at the boy, wanting nothing more than for him to shut up, "Flies do too."

The whole crowd laughed, and I thought I even saw Mr. Todd crack a smile.

Then a very flamboyant man, with short, curly black hair came from behind the stage curtains.

"I am Aldofo Pirelli. Da king of da barbers, da barber of kings. E buon giorno, good day! I blow you a kiss! And I, da so famous Pirelli I wish-a to know-a who has-a the nerve-a to say my elixir is piss! Who says this?!"  
>Todd lifted his head, "I do. I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir and I say to you that it is nothing but an errant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore, 'Signor', I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank. You see this these razors?" He held up his chased silver razors for everyone to see, then turned to Pirelli, "I lay these against five pounds. You are no match sir. Either accept my challenge, or reveal yourself is a shame."<br>"You hear zis foolish man? Now, please, you will see how he will regret his folly!"  
>Mr. Todd nodded, "Who's for a free shave?"<p>

He turned to me, "Come, my apprentice."

Once we reached the stairs of the stage he turned around, "Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?"

I looked around in shock to find the Beadle standing twenty feet in front of me, "Glad as always to oblige my friends and neighbors."

I made sure my curly blonde hair covered my face before he could see me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," Pirelli said mischievously.

"Ready," Todd replied quietly.

I only nodded my head, and didn't trust my voice.

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!" Beadle blew his silver whistle, and the contest began.

Pirelli was already sharpening his razors, and hurting the boy's hands in the process. I marvelled at Pirelli's swiftness and aggressiveness.

"Miss Marks, will hand me my smoothing strip?" Mr. Todd asked.

I handed him his strip, and watched him slowly sharpening his razor.

I glanced toward Pirelli and noted that he was lathering his volunteer's face.

A knot in my stomach formed as I looked at Mr. Todd still sharpening his razor.

Just as Pirelli started shaving, Todd began to lather his participant's face.

I started tapping my foot impatiently, "Mr. Todd, don't you think you should hurry up?"

He barely looked up from his work, "Patience is key, my pet. Without patience the world would be more chaotic than it already is."

I shut my mouth and let him work.

Pirelli was about three-quarters of the way done when her took a long break to sing a high note to "God", and the crowd.

I turned to Mr. Todd and found he finally started to shave the man. In a span of five seconds the man in the chair went from a full on beard to a face as soft as a baby's.

Beadle blew his whistle, "The winner is Todd!"

The whole audience clapped, and Pirelli came up to us afterward, " I bow down to a skill far greater than my own."

Mr. Todd ignored his remark, and held out his hand, "The five pound."

Pirelli smiled, "Perhaps we will meet again in the future. Until then, may the Good Lord smile upon you."

Pirelli turned to me, "Perhaps we could meet for a drink sometime."

I curled my lip, "Never in a million years."

With that he left, yelling at his servant boy and kicking him as well.

Wanting to avoid the Beadle, I stayed behind. Once Pirelli reappeared I gave him a talking to, "You really don't have to hurt the boy. You send him out here to do your tasks, and he tries his best. If he makes one little mistake you go ballistic on him. It's not right, it's abuse!"

Pirelli tried to argue with me, but I didn't let him.

I got in his face, "If I ever see, or even hear of you abusing that boy again, I will come after you myself."

With that I left, leaving Pirelli standing on the stage dumbfounded.

Mr. Todd glanced over at Beadle and wrapped an arm around both Mrs. Lovett and my waist, "Ladies, let's go home."

The one thing I noticed when he touched me is that I felt a strange fluttering in my stomach.


	4. The Killing

The rest of that day, Mr. Todd and I continued to clean his shoppe up, and decorating it for opening day.

We were painting a "Now Open" sign with bright red paint. I got up to get a drink of water when I accidently dragged my paint brush across Mr. T's hand.

He creased his eyebrows in irritation, "What the hell?"

My mouth fell open in shock, " Oh my god, Mr. Todd, I am so sorry. Please don't be mad. I really didn't mean to."

Mr. Todd rolled his eyes, "Child, it is only a stain. Nothing to worry about."

I stopped my apologies and must have given Todd a confused look.

"What?"

"I said don't worry about it. It is just a streak. It'll come off when I wash my hands. The past is past. Life is for the alive. Learn forgiveness, and try to forget."

I crossed my arms, "Are you alright Mr. Todd? You don't seem like yourself today."

"Perfectly fine... now, will you please get us some more paint? We are going to need some more."

I nodded my head, and brought paint upstairs from Mrs. Lovett's sitting room.

We continued to paint for the next couple of hours, all because the sign had to be perfect in my eyes.

We put up the banner outside, and began to clean up the paint. and I eventually decided it would be smart to put the paint brushes in the bucket at the same time. We knocked our heads together, and both brought our hands with the paint brushes to our heads. When I looked up Mr. Todd started to laugh a hyena-like laugh.

I creased my eyebrows, "What's so droll?"

My asking made Todd laugh even more. Finally, between breaths, Todd spoke, "Your face... is covered... in red paint."

He continued to laughed for a good ten minutes.

Finally, out of spite, I splattered him with the blood red paint.

He looked at me in total shock, and I couldn't help but crack up.

Sure enough, Mr. Todd started pelting me with pieces of paper, and globs of paint from his paintbrush.

This paint war continued on for about fifteen minutes. Then Mrs. Lovett came into the room with our dinners.

"What are you two doin'?" she asked.

I stopped laughing for a brief moment to answer her, "We're having a paint war. I don't know if Mr. Todd or I am winning. I wasn't keeping score."

Todd smirked, "Oh, I was winning by a long shot. Do you know how much paint is on you?"

I smirked in reply, "No, but I wouldn't be talking. Have you looked in the mirror?"

"Well, it looks like you two have had a fine day together. 'ow 'bout you two take a much needed break, and eat. You can stay up 'ere if you'd like Mr. T, but I need Miss Marks' assistance downstairs. The kitchen rather messy. Plus, you've been working so 'ard, I'm sure you don't want to continue workin' tonight and with Miss Marks 'ere, bein' the 'ard worker she is, will keep you up all night," Mrs. Lovett's eyes began to narrow as she said the last part.

Mr. Todd nodded, took his bowl of soup, and slunk away to sulk on the corner, on his bed.

Surprisingly disappointed, I followed Mrs. Lovett downstairs, ate dinner, and began cleaning the meat pie shoppe.

As days passed Mr. Todd's decent mood dissipated. He went from tolerable to down right nasty.

He was looking out the window when he said, "Miss Marks, would you go greet our guest. Then you may take a lunch if you would like to do so."

I nodded my head, and headed downstairs. I was in shock. It was the first time he had spoken to me in days. He hadn't really talked to me since Friday and it was Tuesday.

I met Pirelli on the stairs.

"Signora, is Mr. Todd at home?"

I plastered a smile on my face, "The dear's up stairs now, counting his books." I looked at the boy with sympathy, "Poor dear... do you care if I give him a nice juicy meat pie?"

Pirelli waved my request away, "Si, si, si, whatever you want."

I turned away from the disgusting man, and led the lad into the pie shoppe.

"Mrs. Lovett, could we spare a meat pie for this young lad?"

Mrs. Lovett gave me a smile, "Why of course we can, love."

We talked with the boy, learned his name, that he worked in the work house, and Pirelli was an abusive bastard, that deserved to die.

I was beginning to wonder was taking so long upstairs, when O heard a loud thud on the ceiling.

Suddenly Toby exclaimed, "Oh god, Pirelli's got an appointment! If he's late he'll blame me."

Mrs. Lovett tried to grab the boy by his arm, didn't make it, and whispered, "Wait!" She hung her head in her hands, "Oh bugga."

We sat there for a few moments in silence. Eventually Toby came back downstairs, " Mr. Todd said to have another meat pie and a tot o' gin."

Mrs. Lovett complied, sighed, and said, "Alrigh' dearies, I'm gonna go and pop in on Mr. T for a tick, 'kay? Miss Marks, make sure Toby doesn' drink too much."

I nodded my head, and continued to talk to Toby until he fell into a drunken slumber. Then I trudged upstairs to ask Mrs. Lovett to do with the boy.

I stopped outside the door that led from Mrs. Lovett's shoppe to Mr. T's.

"...Barkin' mad, killin' a man who done you no ' arm!" Mrs. Lovett's voice drifted through the door.

"He recognized me from the old days. Tried to blackmail me half me earnings," Mr. Todd whispered.

Mrs. Lovett's voice brightened, "Oh, well, that's a differen' matter then. For a moment a that you lost your marbles."

I heard something creak, and knew it was the trunk that laid just behind the shoppe door.

"Ooh, look at all that blood. Poor bugga'. All well, waste not, what not." There was a moment of silence that Mrs. Lovett broke. "Now, what to do about the boy."

Mr. Todd spoke, "Send him up."

"I don't-" Todd cut her off.

"Send him up!"

"Now Mr. T, I was hoping to keep the boy to help 'round the shoppe. Your poor knees aren't what they use to be."

"Alright."

With that in mind I left, not wanting anyone to find me eavesdropping.

I didn't know who Pirelli was exactly, but I did know a few things. I knew that Pirelli was dead for wanting to blackmail Todd, and Todd was a murderer, plain and simple.

About five minutes later Mrs. Lovett came down again.

"Is everything okay?" I asked quietly.

She nodded her head, "Pirelli left us with Toby. He said he couldn't take care of him anymore. We decided to keep him. That way you won't worry about having so much work on your hands and I can still get a lot done around the shop."

I nodded my head and offered a smile, "As long as you make sure he isn't drunk all the time."

Mrs. Lovett gave me a weird look.

I rolled my eyes and pointed toward her parlour where Toby laid sleeping.

She nodded her head in understanding and continued her work.

Not long after that Mrs. Lovett and I heard Mr. Todd screaming "OUT!"

Next thing I know there Judge Turpin was storming away from the two shoppes and behind him followed a teenage boy with light brown hair.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened, then she dashed upstairs to see what all of the commotion was.

I ran to the door I was at before, and listened.

Mrs. Lovett tried to calm Mr. Todd down, but he wouldn't have it.

"No! I had him! His throat was bare beneath my hand!"

Mrs. Lovett continued to try to soothe the demonic barber.

"No! I had him! His throat was there, and he'll never come again."

He continued on like this for about four minutes. Then there was dead silence.

Mrs. Lovett broke the silence, "'Ello? Can you 'ear me?" She sighed, "Come on, you great useless thing, you."

I rushed to the living room, and pretended to read the end of "Hamlet".

"Miss Marks?" Mrs. Lovett called.

"Yes?"

"Will you please go to the market, and get us some more gin? That boy is gonna drink me outta house and home."

I nodded my head, took the money Mrs. Lovett gave me and headed to the market, knowing full and well that all they wanted to do was get me out of the house.

By the time I got back to the shoppe dinner was on the table, Toby was awake, and Todd was back upstairs, sharpening his razors.

We all sat down to dinner, and ate. Only Toby talked, which was not normal for our household. Usually at dinner, nobody talked.

My thoughts were taken over by the thought of Mr. Todd killing Judge Turpin. Secretly, I relished in the thought. The bastard took away my family, and made me flee my only home.

"Alaizabel, are you alright?" Mrs. Lovett asked in concern.

I looked up from my food with an innocent look, "Couldn't be better, why?"

"Toby's been askin' you for a couple minutes now about yourself an' you've been completely ignorin' him."

I smiled at Toby, "I'm sorry Toby. I'm just tired. Please forgive me."

Toby returned the smile, "It's alright ma'am. I understand."

I stood up from the table and yawned, "If you don't mind, I would like to excuse myself to go to bed."

Mrs. Lovett gave me another look of concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded my head, but didn't speak, not wanting to trust my voice.

"Of course I'm fine. I just found out that my boss wants to kill the man I hate the most. I'm rather excited about that, even though I know I shouldn't be. Now all I need to do is tell him I know about his plan, and that I wanted to join him on his quest for revenge."


	5. Decode

Over the next few weeks almost every time Mr. Todd had a customer he would send me downstairs for some stupid chore to be done.

I did these chores without complaint, only because I knew exactly what he was doing. I just needed to gather the courage to ask to be part of his revenge.

There were times that we would have time to just sit and talk. We never talked about much. Correction, I never talked about much. I talked about my likes and dislikes, but kept my past private. It was seldom that Todd actually talked to me about himself, but when he did it always surprised me.

He told me things, like how he couldn't stand the taste of spinach, or that he used to love to write fictitious stories in the early morning.

After a slow morning we finally had a customer. Mr. Todd was itching for a throat to slit; I could tell by the way he was pacing the floor.  
>"Miss Marks, will you please go to the market, and fetch me some shaving creame? I'm running a little low," Mr. Todd spoke through thin lips.<p>

I rolled my eyes, "I just got you shaving creame two days ago, how are you out already?"

He narrowed his eyes, and I could tell that his patience was wearing thin, "It's been a busy week, Miss Marks. The busier one is, the more supplies that person will need. Do not question me again, do you understand me?"

I gave him a curt nod, and walked out. The moment I got back I finally voiced what I had seen just three weeks before.

"I know what you do Mr. Todd."

He raised an innocent looking eyebrow, "Shave faces? Cut hair?"

I smirked. Honestly, how stupid did he think I was?

"I know that you kill people for a living."

The next thing I knew is that I was thrown up against the wall with a chased silver razor to my delicate throat.

"What else do you know?" Todd demanded.

"I know that you killed Pirelli, and I know that we both share the same dream... to kill that bloody Judge Turpin." I said as I tried to move away from the razor blade. "I'm not as stupid as I look. I can see the bloodlust in your eyes when you come downstairs from a killing. Every time you talk to me after killing someone you seem so much more at peace. You send me out for random errands almost every time you have a customer. I can put two and two together."

"You said that we share the same dream of killing the Judge. What did he do to you?" Todd asked, his anger momentarily subsided.

"Just as you wish to keep your past private, I wish to do the same. All you need to know is that he hurt me enough for me to kill him."

With that said his razor pressed into my throat even harder. My patience was gone, and I let my adrenaline take me over. I grabbed Todd by his wrists, spun him around, and slammed him into the wall I was just pinned against.

"Now..." I started to close the space between us, "You can either accept my invitation as an accomplice, or kill me. Just know that Judge Turpin has a thing for blonde- haired beauties like myself. I could help get him back on your side."

Todd sighed, " As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. He won't forgive me without your word. You can be my accomplice, along with Mrs. Lovett."

With that I let him go, and we began plotting our vengeance.

Mrs. Lovett came up to give us lunch at around one o' clock.

"Where 'ave you been, dearie? I've been missin' you downstairs." She said with her hands on her hips.

Todd turned to her, "She's been helping plot revenge against the Judge."

"You know?!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head, "I've known for weeks. I'm just good at keeping secrets. The only reason I told Mr. Todd I knew is because I wanted to join him, and I was sick of the idiotic errands he was sending me on.  
>"Oh, well, alright then. Then you don't mind if you 'ave to slit throats, or clean up blood." Mrs. Lovett tested.<p>

I shook my head, "I've dealt with much worse in my life Mrs. Lovett, I assure you."

With that I took my lunch, and went to my room to spend the rest of the day there. I fought to keep the memories of my past from resurfacing. Finally, with an exhausted mind and body, I fell asleep, only to have the same nightmare I had seven months before, and every night since then.

I awoke with a jolt as always, and began to cry. After ten minutes of me crying there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I whispered.

Mr. Todd stepped in with a concerned look on his face, "Miss Marks, are you alright?"

I shook my head, and stayed silent.

"Can I ask what is wrong?"

Again, I shook my head, and let a fresh batch of sobs wrack through my whole body.

Mr. Todd crossed his arms, "Miss Marks, I refuse to believe that nothing is bothering you. Especially after your display of strength this afternoon, physical and emotional. Tell me what is so bad that you scream in your sleep and when you wake leaves you crying like a little child."

I took a few calming breaths, and explained my dream to my partner in crime. After explaining a whole new batch of tears rushed to my eyes.

Mr. Todd took me by surprise and pulled me to his chest, cradling my head and back, as if to protect me from the world's evil.

I let myself be held by this man, letting the human contact comfort me, something I hadn't felt in almost a year.

After a few moments of silence I spoke, "The thing that makes thus whole ordeal even worse is that it was done by none other than The Great Judge Turpin."

My whole body began to shake with anger and hatred. Mr. Todd pulled me closer, and held me tighter. I could tell that he was slightly shaking as well.

I took a deep breath through my nose and braced myself for Mr. Todd's response, "Mr. Todd, what did Judge do to you to deserve death?"

Mr. Todd sighed, "It's a long story."

I shrugged, "I think we have time."

Todd sighed again, "You really should sleep."

I shook my head, "I never fall back asleep after these dreams."

Todd sighed once again, and began to tell his tale, "There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous, and he was... naive."

"There was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law, who, with a gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate, then there was nothing but to wait, and she would fall, so soft, so young, so lost and oh so beautiful!"

"Pretty little thing, silly little nit had her chance for the moon on a string. Poor thing! Poor thing... There was this judge, you see, wanted her like mad. Everyday he'd send her a flower. But did she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sobbed by the hour. Poor fool. Ah but there was worse yet to come, poor thing..."

"The Beadle calls on her, all polite. Poor thing, poor thing. "The Judge," he tells her, "is all contrite, "He blames himself for her dreadful plight, "She MUST come straight to his house tonight!" Poor thing, poor thing!"

"Of course when she goes there, poor thing, poor thing! They're having this ball all in masks. There's no one she knows there, poor dear, poor thing. She wanders tormented and DRINKS, poor thing! 'The Judge has repented,' she thinks, poor thing. "Oh where is Judge Turpin?" she asks... ...He was there alright! Only NOT so contrite!"

"She wasn't no match for such craft, you see and everyone thought it's so droll! They figured she had to be daft, you see so all of them stood there and LAUGHED, you see. Poor soul! Poor thing!"

I wrapped my arms around Mr. Todd's waist, wishing I could take all of his pain and anger away.

He continued to hold me, and we shared our pain.

I woke up the next morning with Philp's strong arms wrapped around me. I kept my eyes closed, and shook away the nightmare I had the night before. I moved toward Philip and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He smiled and said, "Mornin', my Lucy."

The first thing I noticed was that he called me Lucy. Next I noticed his voice was not the soft calming voice I knew, but the gruff protective voice I had grown used to.

I jumped up from my bed. "Sweeney Todd!?" I exclaimed.

Mr. Todd was fully awake by now, "Alaizabel?!"

Tears swelled in my eyes, "Oh my god. What did we do? Oh my god, Philip, I'm so sorry."

I sank to my knees and Mr. Todd lifted me up, and looked me squarely on the eyes. He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Alaizabel, I can assure you that nothing happened last night. You fell asleep and I held you for a while to be assured that you didn't have any more nightmares. I must have laid down and fallen asleep as well. The only thing that happened is that we were so distressed that we merely mixed each other up for the one love and have lost. We both know that that kiss was meant for your Philip, not for Sweeney Todd. I thought you were my Lucy in my arms, and that I was still known as Benjamin. We did nothing wrong, and I'm sure Philip and Lucy would understand."

He paused and held my hands, "Now, let's go downstairs, enjoy some breakfast, and get on with our day."


	6. The Plan

"Miss Marks, would you please help me take care of these bodies later tonight?" Mr. Todd asked later that day.

"Of course," I replied. "But may I ask, what do you usually do with the bodies?"

He smirked, "Burn 'em."

I rolled my eyes, "You couldn't think of anything better?"

He crossed his arms, and looked a little hurt, "What's your idea then?"

I sat in his barbering chair for a few moments and thought. After five minutes I still had nothing. Finally I shrugged my shoulders, and tried to go back to work.

Mr. Todd put his hand on top of mine to stop me from mopping up the fresh blood. "So, you have no clue what else we could do with the bodies?"

I shook my head, and continued with my work.

Mr. Todd continued, "Well, I think that as punishment for trying to better your boss and failing, that you should work with Mrs. Lovett for the rest of the day. Or, at least until you come up with a different solution."

I glared at him, "You wouldn't."

He smirked, "Yes, yes I would, love, and you can't stop me."

I sighed, "No, I can't..." I smiled devilishly, "But you can't stop me either."

He grabbed the back of my neck, and put his razor to my throat, as a warning, "Let's not forget that I have a certain advantage."

I laughed, "I'm not scared of you, Mr. Todd. If you remember, last time, it was I that bested you and your razor."

He narrowed his eyes, "Just watch yourself, Miss Marks."

I continued to smile at him, "Whatever you say, sir." With that I ran from his shoppe, down to Mrs. Lovett's.

After a few hours of working in the meat pie emporium, Mr. Todd came down to get some lunch.

I gave him a sandwich, and some ale. As I was popping a meat pie into the oven, an idea struck.

"Seems a downright shame."

"Shame?" Mr. Todd questioned.

"Seems an awful waste." I paused and looked over to him, "Such a nice plump frame, what's his name has... had... has. Nor it can't be traced. Business needs a lift, debts to be erased. It could be a tad thrift, as a gift, if you get my drift."

I looked at Mr. Todd, who was not paying attention, "Seems an awful waste. With the price of meat, what it is, when you get it, if you get it."

"Ah!" Todd interjected

I rolled my eyes, and smiled, "Good you got it. Take for instance Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop. Business never better using only using pussycats and toast. Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most. And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste."

Mr. Todd up, and have me his best charming, yet devilish smile, "Miss Marks, what a charming notion, eminently practical, yet appropriate as always. Miss Marks, how I've lived without you all these years I'll never now! How delectable, also undetectable, how choice, how rare!"

I smiled at him as we both ignored Mrs. Lovett's rambling about how many people we would have.

"Pies!" I joined him.

"For what's the sound of the world out there?"

"What Mr. Todd, what Mr. Todd, what is that sound?" I replied.

"Those crunching noises pervading the air!?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes Mr. Todd, yes Mr. Todd, yes all around."

He smiled out at the world, "Its man devouring man, my dear."

I joined him, not able to help myself, "And who are we to deny it in here!"

Mr. Todd grabbed my shoulder, and turned me towards the kitchen, "These are desperate times, Miss Marks, and desperate measures are called for."

I grabbed a meat pie from the oven underneath the counter, "Here we are, hot out of the oven."

Todd grimaced at the sight of the pie, "What is that?"

I smiled, "Its priest. Have a little priest."

"Is it really good?"

"Sir, it's too good, at least. Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh, so it's pretty fresh." I replied.

"Awful lot of fat."

I crossed my arms, "Only where it sat."

"Haven't you got poet, or something like that?"

I sneered at the thought, "No, you see the trouble with poet is, how do you know it's deceased? Try the priest. Lawyer's rather nice."

"If it's for a price," Todd smirked.

"Order something else, though, to follow, since no one should swallow it twice."

"Anything that's lean?" Todd asked.

"Well, then, if you're British and loyal, you might enjoy Royal Marine. Anyway, it's clean. Though, of course, it tastes of wherever it's been."

"Is that squire on the fire?"

"Mercy no, sir, look closer, you'll notice its grocer." Mrs. Lovett interjected.

"Looks thicker. More like vicar." Mr. Todd argued.

"No, it has to be grocer-it's green." Mrs. Lovett corrected.

Mr. Todd wrapped his arm around my waist, "The history of the world, my love-"

"Save a lot of graves, do a lot of relatives favors..." Mrs. Lovett tried to grab Mr. T's attention.

Todd turned to face me, "-is those below serving those up above."

"Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavours..."

"How gratifying for once to know-" Todd grabbed my hands.

I joined him with a smile upon my face, "-that those above will serve those down below!"

Mr. Todd gave Mrs. Lovett a look of disgust as she set a meat pie on the counter, "What is that?"

Mrs. Lovett sighed, "Its fop. Finest in the shop. Or we have some shepherd's pie peppered with actual shepherd on top. And I've just begun. Here's a politician-so oily it's served with a doily- have one?"

Todd picked up the revolting pie, "Put it on a bun. You never know if it's going to run."

Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms, "Try the friar. Fried, it's drier."

Todd shook his head, "No, the clergy is really too coarse and too mealy."

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes, "Then actor- it's compacter."

"Oh but always arrives overdone." Mr. Todd put a cleaver to Mrs. Lovett's neck, with a look of pure anger in his eyes. "I'll come again when you have Judge on the menu."

Mr. Todd began to waltz with me around the dining room, "Have charity toward the world, my pet-"

His warm hands burned against my ice cold ones, "Yes, yes, I know, my love-"

He smiled his wicked smile, and continued to dance with me, "We'll take the customers that we can get."

I continued to look into his dark brown, almost black eyes, "High-born and low, my love."

He looked into my eyes, and I couldn't help but wonder what he saw in them, "We'll not discriminate great from small. No, we'll serve anyone- meaning anyone-"

I followed his lead, "We'll serve anyone-"

He joined me at the end with his devilishly charming smile, "And to anyone at all!"

We ended our duet at the front window, both with smiles of revenge upon our faces.

I soon as I ate lunch I went back up to Mr. Todd's shoppe.

"Now that you're back up here, Miss Marks, I expect you to show the utmost respect towards me. That means no trying to best me, no matter how tempting it may be." Mr. Todd scowled at me mockingly.

I nodded my head and smirked, "Yes, sir."

We worked for hours, shaving some, killing others. While Mr. Todd did the shaving, I was in charge of pampering the clients with rum, gin, and conversations about how I thought they were good looking.

After the last customer "left" the shoppe Mr. Todd sat in his barbering chair, and I followed suit by sitting on the trunk where Pirelli once was.

After a few moments of silence I broke it, "Mr. T.?"

"What?" he said quietly.

I wrung my hands, "Can you trim my hair for me?"

He shot me a quizzical look, "Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I usually do it, but I always mess up, and leave two strands of hair longer than the rest. Now that I personally know a barber, it only makes sense..." I trailed off due to the expression on his face.

He considered the request, and sighed, "Alright."

I took his seat in the barber chair, and waited for him to start cutting.

I heard water filling the china basin that was on the vanity behind the chair.

I turned around to look at him, "What are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes, "What you asked me to, pet."

I shook my head, "It's just a trim, why do you need to wash my hair?"

He scoffed, "You really need to learn the ways of the barber. Even if it is just a trim, I need your hair to be clean, and brushed to get it as straight as possible. The straighter the hair, the better the cut. That is why you don't like it when you are done trimming your hair."

"Oh," was all I could say.

Mr. Todd pulled the chair back against the vanity, he poured hot water over my head, and began to massage my head while working in soap. He refilled the pitcher he was using about three times before all of the soap was out of my hair. Even after my hair was rinsed he continued to massage my scalp, humming a soft tune, almost making me fall asleep.

He broke the quiet with a small request, "Miss Marks, I need you to lift your head up."

I complied, but kept my eyes closed. Mr. Todd began to hum again, and this time I joined him.

"Miss Marks, why do you want your hair cut?" Mr. Todd asked suddenly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, curious to why he would ask, "I don't like split ends."

"Oh."

"Mr. Todd, is something bothering you?" I asked, resisting the urge to turn to look at him.

"Nothin' to worry yourself, dear," he said quietly.

I rolled my eyes, "That's a big yes."

"Do you want your hair trimmed, or not?" He growled.

I sighed, and vowed to return to the problem later, "Yes, sir."

As he worked on my hair I thought about what I knew about the man, and tried to figure out what was bothering him so much.

Finally, Sweeney finished my hair and told me to turn around to look at it.

I did as I was told and let my emerald green eyes scan my curly, blonde tresses. "It looks amazing... thank you..."

I waited a few moments before speaking again, "Mr. Todd... will you please... tell me what is wrong?"

He groaned, and ran his hands over his face, "If you really must know. You have almost the same hair ad Lucy, and before I cut it, it was the same length."

My heart swelled with compassion. I, again, wanted to take all of his hurt and sorrow away, yet I know there was no way to.

Instead I settled for, "I'm sorry."

He looked at me, brushed my hair from my eyes, and said, "You'd be the first."

I stepped forward, and hugged the man that I understood all too well. Afterwards I went to my room, determined to find a way to make Sweeney Todd a little happier.


	7. Not While I'm Around

After I left for my room, I went to my trunk, and grabbed the doll from my trunk. I had already bought the materials for the doll while Mr. Todd sent me on my errands before I became his accomplice. Before I did anything to the poor thing, I made sure I washed the doll really well. Then I laid it out to dry. Since it was so thin it dried in about an hour and a half. The next thing I did was slowly and carefully removed the old, faded hair. Then I took the old pieces, used them to measure out the new ones, and put the new hair onto the doll. The whole process took about three hours total, and by the time I was done it was eleven o' clock. I decided to turn in for the night, and to continue on with my project another day.

I knew I was going to have the same dream as always, but I wasn't prepared for what was going to come next.

_I had just found my little Aden dead from smoke inhalation, and then I was transported to what I recognized as Mrs. Lovett's bake house. I was off to the side, by the gigantic meat grinder. I looked around and saw dead bodies everywhere. I looked closer and noticed that Beadle and Judge were two of the three bodies in the room. The third was a woman, who looked vaguely familiar. As I stared at her a sense of fear and sadness coursed through my veins. I didn't know who the woman was, but it was obvious in the future I would. As I stared I noticed that Turpin started clutching Mrs. Lovett's dress, which made her scream bloody murder. A few moments later Mr. Todd came downstairs._

"_Why'd you scream?" He asked, clearly flustered._

"_He was clutching onto me dress, but he's finished now." Mrs. Lovett said shaking her head as she tried to move the woman toward the oven._

"_I'll take care of it. Open the door," Mr. T said quietly. _

_Mrs. Lovett continued to struggle with the body, completely oblivious to what Mr. Todd was saying._

"_Open the door, I said," He said as he moved her away from the body._

_She gave Mr. T a worried look, and did as she was told._

_The light from the oven shined on the woman, and Mr. Todd stopped to stare at her. Slowly, he walked towards the bloody corpse. He brushed her hair back with a blood stained hand, turned her over, and whispered, "Don't I know you, she said." He paused for a moment then said, "You knew she lived."_

"_I was only thinkin' o' you," Mrs. Lovett practically cried._

_Mr. Todd looked up from the body long enough to glare at Mrs. Lovett, "You lied to me."_

_Mrs. Lovett shook her head frantically, "No, no, not lied at all. Now I never lied."_

_Todd turned back to his dead wife, "Lucy…"_

_Mrs. Lovett shook her head again, and tried to drown out Mr. Todd's last words to his wife, "Said she took the poison, never said that she died."_

_Mr. Todd continued to sing, "I've come home again."_

"_Poor thing, she lived, but it left her all weak in the head. All she did for months was just lie there, in bed. Should've been in the hospital, wound up in Bedlam instead. Poor thing. Better for you to think she was dead."_

_Mr. Todd rose from where he was kneeling, "Lucy… oh my god."_

"_Yes, I lied because I love you. I'd be twice the wife she was."_

_Mr. Todd swayed on his feet, for a second I thought he was going to pass out from shock, "Lucy, what have I done?"_

"_Could that thing have cared for you like _me_?"_

_Todd whipped around with a look of fury on his face, "Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder. Eminently practical, yet appropriate as always, as you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past. No come here, my love. Nothing to fear, my love. What's dead is dead."_

_All the while Mrs. Lovett was backing up, eyes wide with fear, "Didn't mean it. Everything I did, I swear, thought was only for the best."_

_As soon as Mr. Todd said that there was nothing to fear Mrs. Lovett's started panting, and her eyes filled with relief and hope, "Can we… please be… married?"_

_Todd smirked and began to waltz around with the wench, "The history of the world, my pet-"_

_Mrs. Lovett smiled, "Oh Mr. Todd, oh Mr. Todd, leave it to me."_

"_Is learn forgiveness, and try to forget."_

"_By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy cozy. By the sea, Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy."_

"_And life is for the alive, my dear! So let's keep living it!"_

_Mrs. Lovett was oblivious to the anger Mr. Todd had written all over his face, and joined him in song, "Just keep living it, really living it!"_

_Mr. T threw Mrs. Lovett into the oven, was left screaming for her life, and the smell of burning flesh filled the bake house._

_As Mr. Todd crossed the room towards his wife I felt a small fluttering in my stomach, then a rather forceful kick._

'Oh my god,' _I thought, _'I'm pregnant.'

_As I reveled in the fact that I would indeed be a mother again Toby came out from hiding in the sewers. Toby picked up the razor Mr. Todd had dropped on his way to Lucy. The next thing I knew was that Sweeney, my Sweeney, had his throat slit, and was dying right before my eyes. Toby left the bake house, giving me the world's worst sneer._

_I ran to Sweeney desperate to find him still alive, only injured. When I was next to him I noticed he was crying._

_Tears ran down my face, but I forced a smile on my face, "It's okay, love, everything will be fine. You'll live, and get through this. Both of us, together."_

_He blinked and started to let his head fall._

"_No you don't. Listen to me Sweeney. You are going to be a father." Frantically, I put his hand to my abdomen, "Do you feel that? That's our baby Sweeney. You can't leave me when I need you most."_

_When I looked at his face again I could tell he was gone. I started to sob hysterically, "Don't leave me. I need you God damn it! You can't be dead. We were going to have a life together. COME BACK, DAMN YOU! COME BACK!"_

_I shook Sweeney by the shoulders, but knew my attempts were useless. After losing my husband and child I had found love again, which I didn't think was possible. My life had been torn apart for a second time, and all I could do was cry and scream, just like the first time. With nothing to live for I grabbed the razor used to slit so many throats, including my beloved's, and slit my own throat. Slowly, everything turned black._

I awoke in a cold sweat, and shaking. What I had just dreamed scared me more than anything in the world. I started to sob, feeling as if Mr. Todd had actually died, yet I knew he was in the room right across from me.

'Do I really have feelings for Mr. Todd?' I asked myself. I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't help but fall for the man. He was as damaged as I was, and understood me perfectly. We shared a lot of the same interests, including a love for Shakespeare.

He always seemed a little bit happier with me than Mrs. Lovett. When he was with Mrs. Lovett he never smiled. With me his smile was seldom, but it was definitely there. We had fun together; we acted like two year-olds at times.

I thought back to my dream, and what I saw. With that I started crying all over again. I realized that I didn't want Mr. Todd to die. I realized that I wanted a second chance at love, and motherhood. I missed my family dearly, but I knew that I needed to find a way to get over them.

There was a soft knock on the door. I knew who it was automatically.

"Come in," I whispered hoarsely.

The door creaked open to reveal the person I suspected.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Todd?" I inquired.

"Are you okay?" he asked in turn.

I shook my head, not trusting myself to keep my feelings hidden.

He crossed over to my bed, and sat down, "What's wrong, pet?"

I flushed, and thanked whatever higher power there was that it was dark, "Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Maybe I don't want to say."

"Why?" he urged.

"Because it hurts to think about. Can we just leave it at that?"

"No, now why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want to tell you because... because..." Tears spilled from my eyes as I tried to think of a valid excuse. Instead of telling him that this was a private matter, I did something daft.

My lips reached his, and I could tell he was shocked, but pleased. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

He finally began to kiss back, to my surprise, and didn't fight when the kiss went deeper.

I broke the kiss, and laid my forehead on his, "That's why..."

He wrapped his arms around me, "I still don't know why you were crying."

I shuddered at the thought of my dream, and I tightened my hold on Mr. Todd.

"You died, along with Mrs. Lovett, and I," I whispered, and started to cry again.

He tightened his arms, and started to rock back and forth, all while kissing my forehead.

"Alaizabel, I am not going to die. I am going to live a long life, so are you and Mrs. Lovett. Look at me." He kissed me on the lips, which sent shivers down my spine, "I will not let anything happen to you. I swear it on my mother's grave."

He kissed me again, and I quickly broke it and continued to cry.

"Mr. Todd, we can't do this." I whispered sadly.

He cupped my face in his hands, "Alaizabel, its Sweeney now, not Mr. Todd. Love, there's nothing to worry about." He kissed my forehead, "And if you're worried about what people think, tell them to go to bloody hell."

I looked into his chocolate eyes, and saw, for the first time since I've known him, hope. My heart twisted in my chest, and I knew that I couldn't break his heart, for the sake of mine.

I softly kissed his lips, "This life don't last forever, hold my hand. So tell me what we're waiting for, hold my hand. We're better off being together, hold my hand, than being miserable alone, hold my hand. The nights are gettin' darker, hold my hand. And there's no peace inside, hold my hand. So why make our lives harder, hold my hand. By fighting love tonight?"

Sweeney smirked, "Does that mean you'll give us a go?"

I slithered my arms around his neck once more, tossed back my hair, and smiled, "What do you think?"

Sweeney put his hands on the small of my back, "I think that means yes."

I gave him a peck on his lips, "Then you guessed correctly."

He kissed me again, a kiss that made my knees go weak, my head spin, and my breathing stop.

'God damn it. I really hope that every kiss doesn't do that to me.' I thought. 'But bloody hell...'

Sweeney broke the kiss, "I should be leaving."

My heart jumped into my throat, and I grabbed his wrist in panic.

He gave me a bewildered look, "What?"

I looked at him with fear filled eyes, "Please don't leave. I- I don't wanna have nightmares again."

Sweeney looked to me with concern, then nodded, "Alright, then I'll stay here."

"Until I fall asleep?" I knew I sounded like a four year- old, but I didn't care.

"All night if you'd like," he offered.

I nodded my head, and laid down. Sweeney laid down as well, and began stroking my hair.

Softly, he sang, "Rest, little one, close your eyes and sleep tight. Rest, little one, for time is the night. Rest, little one, let your dreams float by. Rest, little one, the evening is now."

Slowly I drifted off into a deep, rejuvenating sleep.

Sweeney's POV

As she fell asleep, I couldn't help but wonder what her dream was really about. I could tell she was lying, but I could also tell that she was uncomfortable. I decided to give her time, and if she wanted to tell me, she could. I continued to sing, and stroke her golden hair.

Just as I fell asleep I notice how she was smiling as she slept. She then turned and buried her face into my shoulder.

_'How is it that this gorgeous woman cares for me?_' I thought. _'I'm a bloody murderer... Of course, she's the one that wants to help me kill the Judge... I wonder how Mrs. Lovett is going to take this... Oh well, it's not my fault if she doesn't like it. Like I told Alaizabel, Mrs. Lovett can go to hell._'

Eventually, I drifted off to sleep, to be a victim of the nightmares I've had since I came back nine months earlier.


End file.
